icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20120317062821/@comment-4542190-20120317151852
I can talk about iSaved Your Life until the end of time..:) (hope this didn't sound too macabre). Carly's and Freddie's relationship boring??? Yeah, and I am Master Yoda (no worries, I ain't gonna run out of "I am" things to say). Then, what ALL other relationships are, including Sam's and Freddie's? I know Star, I've heard things like "All Carly and Freddie did was kissing, boring". Makes me wonder how all this hatred is possible. Anyway, Carly and Freddie have always been there for each other, they rely on each other, they hugged so many times (and despite Carly's behavior in most of them, iChristmas set things right), they danced romantically alone (besides kissing) and so on and so forth. What some others did was little kissing and bicker before and after, you've told it very correctly before. 1) I believe in the end of the episode in the iCarly studio, it was a date setting (judging from Carly) despite the sad turn of events.. Yeah, GS would be a great place for a date. Or Carly's apartment-the studio or the main floor. Or a Cuddlefish concert. Imagine T-Bo (I believe that the way he looked and smiled make him a Creddier) saying "How are the lovebirds today?" and both chuckling/giggling. And since T-Bo was brought up, what about Spencer? We didn't see what he had to say about Carly and Freddie being together. In the end, when Freddie arrived to meet with Carly, he could know or not. If he knew, then he was more than ok with it. I firmly believe Spencer is a Creddier, at least potentially. Remember his reaction with Jake (though Jake was a nice guy) or Griffin (he helped him get back on the right track but when he saw him kissing Carly he was furious with him)? He surely wants the best for Carly; for her to be with someone nice, kind-hearted, polite and tender. Someone who truly loves Carly. And he knows Freddie very well. Need I say more? I'm actually surprised that Freddie has not asked Spencer for specific advice on how to approach Carly and make her finally say "yes". Freddie surely knows Carly a lot (maybe even inside and out) but Spencer probably knows something more-about Carly and about boys and girls in general. Imagine in a future episode Freddie going to Spencer for advice indeed (maybe asking for Carly indirectly), something that would be probably the start of an arc (Carly and Freddie too deserve one). Or Spencer himself deciding to make a plan in order to bring these two together because both were afraid to make a move. 2) Carly and Freddie fighting (as a couple or not) seems sci-fi to me. Even if one is angry at the other, it lasts a split second. They reconcile immediately. Unlike Carly and Sam, who are considered closer as friends than Carly and Freddie. Carly occassionaly may tease or play pranks on Freddie (because Sam's influence gets to her, like Carly's and Freddie's influence gets on Sam sometimes) but never hurts or offends him. When she wants to confront Freddie about something, she always wants Sam with her (because she can't talk angrily to Freddie herself). And everytime, she wants to make things up- loved Carly in iFence:) Freddie too, never gets angry on Carly. The weakness/inability to get angry on each other points to something else :) 3) I've told many times what I think of the "bacon" !@#$%^&*)_+(>" Carly and Freddie were perfectly HAPPY and fine together . This is the only way to make two people who love each other so much to break up. Put words, poison the mind, generate doubts. And again, Freddie was worse than Averell Dalton and Rantanplan together for buying that. It may found some ground due to Freddie's huge surprise when Carly finally kissed him- because when you truly love someone, giving your life for him/her doesn't seem something special or to brag about to you:) About Carly, perhaps it's tougher to say something. But I dunno, how she said "Freddie's always been in love with ME " in iChristmas and how she was obviously sad about Freddie breaking up with her, this limits the theories; to one:) Yeah, I've told it before as well, all that it needs is Carly and Freddie to be left alone,uninterrupted and honestly talk to each other, open their hearts. And..checkmate:) PS: Sorry about the length